darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Beneath the Dark Crystal 7
|pub_date = February 20, 2019 |pages = 29 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #6 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #8 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #7 is the seventh issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary Kensho and his companions must journey further into Thra, to a Valley that has not been inhabited in over a hundred years. Meanwhile, Thurma makes a crucial decision that alters her fate and that of the entire Fireling land forever.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #7 on Comixology Plot In the Prism, SkekSil tells Kensho that monsters are what those who reign call those they have defeated. He asks Kensho if he is defeated and Kensho replies that he is. UrSol tells him that he is not defeated, that he is giving back to Thra. SkekSil replies that he is only giving back what he took. Kensho states that he did not take the offerings and SkekSil tells him that he reaped the benefits of the Castle of the Crystal while his fellow Gelfling continued to give. UrSol states that Kensho is giving back to his world and rising above his people, which monsters do not do, to which SkekSil questions why Kensho is unable to admit to this and why he has returned to the Prism. In Mithra, The Fire That Stays leads Thurma and Nita back to the waterfall. He commends their idea to breach it from above, but tells them that they will need a bridge in order top achieve it, which will require pulling dirt from Mithra itself, never losing concentration and always looking ahead. They agree they are ready and begin to conjure the bridges, but a large beztle flies in front of them and breaks Nita's concentration. Nita falls and Thurma catches her, with The Fire That Stays telling her that she can complete her bridge and make it the rest of the way if she lets her fall. Thurma tells Nita that she has an idea and will need her fire for it to work. Nita agrees and the bridge breaks, sending them plummeting towards the water. In Thra, Toolah wonders if they should travel to the Castle. Dihnmor, Danevay and Aiyana are reluctant, seeing the Castle as a place of corruption and greed, especially with Jen and Kira gone. In the Prism, Kensho's wound reappears and SkekSil tells him that all he is is a living wound. Kensho agrees with him, but UrSol tells him that he is now more than he was and only sees it as a burden. Kensho believes that he deserves that burden, but UrSol reassures him that Thurma did not believe so. SkekSil produces the stone that was taken by the Trunk and breaks it, telling Kensho that he is broken and that Thurma has left him behind. UrSol tells Kensho that those who love and are loved are never without and that even when the light must come from within it can illuminate the world. The light of the Crystal shines from Kensho's chest and repels SkekSil. Kensho questions whether he deserves Thurma's love and UrSol tells him that it is not up to him to decide how she should feel. UrSol wonders why Kensho runs from his problems rather than being the Gelfling who gave himself for the world. Kensho realises that it was in the Prism that he fell, which has been his problem all along. UrSol commends him and tells him to wake and go to the Valley of the urRu, find the light within and brighten the world. In Thra, Kensho awakes to an overjoyed Toolah. He asks her what happened while he was unconscious and she assures him that the villagers of Dagger Root are safe. He tells her that they should give treasure to more villages as they make their way to the Valley of the UrRu. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita fashion the shards of their bridges together to float on the river and provide them with a safe landing. They succeed, but are pulled towards a waterfall and escape by grabbing onto nearby branches. Once ashore, they hear beautiful must that sounds vaguely familiar to them and proceed to follow it. In Thra, Kensho suggests that they use the Valley of the UrRu to set up a shelter for Gelfling who have been mistreated like the ones in Dagger Root. On their way top the Valley, they stop in several villages and provide aid to the Gelfling and Podlings who live there. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita approach the source of the music. Nita thanks Thurma for saving her at the river and Thurma tells her that she does not want to rule at the expense of a life, especially one she cares about. Nita damits that she feels that same way and was wrong to believe that Thurma and her kin were usurpers. At the landing from which the music is coming, they find a Fragor hatchling. It is small and helpless and surrounded by glass and broken eggs. It leads them down a path and they decipher from its song that its family was captured. The Fire That Stays grabs it and expresses his frustration at seeing them together, telling them that only one of them can be the Ember Queen. In Thra, Kensho's group reach the Valley of the UrRu where they meet Aughra, who tells him that he is late. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -7 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -7 3.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -7 4.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 07 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg SkekEkt UrUtt.jpg References 1 Category:Comics